I Must choose
by Sailor Earth4
Summary: Serenity and her twin Lilliana have to choose, love or the moon. What happens when they can't. More Reviews!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't and I repeat I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, only my characters. SO SON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: This will take place in the SM Dimension and the planet Vegeta is in our solar system  
Prologue  
One thousand years ago there were many beautiful kingdoms on all of the planets. But the most beautiful and the most powerful kingdom was the one on the moon. This was the Silver Millennium.  
  
The royals who lived in the moon palace were, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity {Serena, Bunny}, Princess Lilliana {Lena, Kitty}, Princess Sheherazade {Sherry}, and Princess Carolina {Care}. All the princesses own a crystal. Sherry held the desert crystal, Care held the ocean crystal, Bunny held the silver crystal, and Kitty held the rainbow crystal. Little did they know, Princess Serenity and Princess Lilliana held the most powerful crystals  
  
Now to the royals of Mercury. The King Hermes, Queen Anne, and Princess Amy.  
  
The royals of Mars are King Ares, Queen Maria, Prince Phoebus, Prince Daemon, and Princess Raye.  
  
The royals of Venus are King Robert, Queen Aphrodite, Princess Mina, and Princess Delilah.  
  
The Royals of Jupiter are King Zeus, Queen Hera, Prince Xavier, and Princess Lita.  
  
The royals of Earth are King Terra, Princess Gaia and Prince Darien.  
  
The royals Vegeta are King Vegeta, Queen Victoria and Prince Vegeta.  
  
On the planets of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, only one princess rules each of the planets. Princess Hotaru rules Saturn, Princess Amara rules Uranus, Princess Michelle rules Neptune, and Princess Trista rules Pluto. Now our story begins in the silver millennium and ends in the 30th century  
Let The Story Begin!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own anything  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm in love!" Serena yelled as she jumped on her sister's bed. "Oh Lena, what to do? Can I tell you something? I mean can I tell you who I'm in love with?"  
  
"Sure tell me. After all this would be the 3rd one this month." Lena said  
  
"Oh be quiet, I'm really in love this time. I think I would be able to marry him." Serena replied to her sister's sarcasm.  
  
Serena and Lena were twins. While Serena was the 'older' one of the two, she was always acting more childish then Lena. Amazingly enough they didn't look exactly alike. Serena had beautiful wavy blonde hair to her ankles and azure eyes. While Lena had wavy black her to her knees and hazelnut eyes. Lena was really shy around others except her family, so she never dated. Serena was the exact opposite. She had dated everyday and was not shy at all. They were both 15 years old. And they would be 16 in only a couple of weeks.  
  
"So who is it?" Lena asked.  
  
"It's Darien. You know from Earth?" Serena said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you know what would happen if Mother ever found out? You'd never see the end of it." Lena said worried  
  
As their little quarrel was going on, Queen Serenity walked in and asked the question anyone would ask if they heard the last sentence said. "Why would Serena never see the end of it?"  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?" Lena said while in her mind, through their twin link, she kept telling Serena to just follow her lead. While they waited for their mother to nod they were thinking about a good excuse. Their mother nodded.  
  
"Serena got an F in Math so she knew you would get really mad." Lena said. It wasn't exactly a lie, Serena did get an F in Math, but it was still lying.  
  
While their mother wasn't completely sure about their answer she just told them to get dressed up and meet the others downstairs. She told them Vegeta and his family was coming, but missed the blush on her shy daughter's face. Once they were sure their mother was gone, Serena got up and locked the door. They took their pretty dresses and some make-up and went to their own spacious bathrooms. Once they got out they found out that they beyond late.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"I'm so happy you're alright Victoria. I'm sorry about your arm." Queen Serenity said. You see Queen Victoria of Vegeta, had broken her arm sparring.  
  
While the King and the two Queens were talking, Prince Vegeta was thinking about Lena. His father told him not to try anything with her, since she was engaged to the prince of Planet Merderson. Prince Salacree. Lena herself didn't know she was engaged. Only her mother and all of her mother's friends knew about it. Vegeta really liked her, maybe even loved her, but he knew he didn't stand a chance. Or so he thought. Serena, Lena, and Vegeta were friends since they were 3 years old. They became friends instantly.  
  
Queen Serenity was worried. All her daughters were here, except for Serena and Lena. "I don't know where Serenity and Lilliana are, but I'm su-" Queen Serenity was cut off, by a sudden crash and mumbling.  
  
The Saiyans, and Queen Serenity and her daughters looked toward the stairs and saw that Serena and Lena were laying on the ground their dresses and hair all messed up.  
  
"There they are. I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation for this, don't you girls?" Queen Serenity was growling.  
  
"Yeah we were just doing each other's make-up and uhh. realized that um. we were late. So we ran down and Lena tripped and then I tripped and um you know the rest." Serena said. She knew they were going to get it.  
  
Queen Serenity, as calmly as she could said that Serena and Lena would take Vegeta to his quarters and tell him what was going to happen in the next three days.  
  
Serena, Lena, and Vegeta walked down the long hallways and at last came to two big double doors. There was one on the left and one the right. They turned to the one on the right. They opened the doors and inside was a king sized bed, with red blankets. There were black shelves and a big spacious bathroom. There was about everything you could want. They sat on the chairs and started talking.  
Sorry about the wait, but I need reviews. Please Hurry! 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
Serena explained that, that evening there was nothing going on, so they could do anything they wanted. That tomorrow there was a small party, because of the saiyans coming to have an alliance. And the next day they were supposed to spend their morning trying to find clothes to wear for the enormous ball that evening, and then just spend the rest of their night at the ball. She also mentioned that his family came on one of the most special weeks. Besides the 4 balls because of the princesses and the queen's birthday's, the last night they were there it was celebrated for "Selene day". The day Selene was 'supposedly' born. And that was the most important day of the entire year. There were only 5 important balls throughout the year, the birthdays and Selene day.  
  
"Do I have to go to the ball?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yep. I'm sorry. But it's actually pretty fun if you're with us. I mean with mom and the other adults, it's boreville. Lena will be singing there." Serena said  
  
"Yeah. Mom made me," Lena glared at Serena. "You know one time I actually asked mom if I could spend that evening with her. I had to try with all of my might not to fall asleep." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well we've got to go. If you want to do something just knock on our door kay?" Serena asked.  
  
"Bye." Vegeta said.  
  
Back in the girl's room, Serena went to her room to take a bath, while Lena just put on some music to practice her voice. {There are radios in the silver millennium}  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lena heard something come thru her music and ran to her sister's door, opened the doorknob only to find nothing there.  
  
"Serena are you here!? Serena!? Serena!" Lena yelled.  
  
"Out here, on the balcony." Lena heard Serena yell.  
  
As soon as Lena got there she saw something she thought she'd never see. As she was about to yell a hand came across her mouth and she heard a voice say "Hush".  
{Should I maybe stop here? Nahh I don't want to keep the reputation of writing short stories. But I want 10 reviews this time.}  
The hand came off of her mouth and Lena managed to hiss out "Gaia! What are you doing here? Do you know what they do to trespassers here especially Earth trespassers, in the royal chambers. And what is your brother doing here.  
  
"I needed help getting here and besides," Gaia came closer and whispered into Lena's ear "He wanted to see Serenity."  
  
"Are you joking?" Lena started to giggle.  
  
After a bit of explaining, Serena decided they could sleep in their closet, which was a really big closet. Gaia and Darien came to the moon because, Beryl had come and everything died, including their parents. Since she couldn't leave her brother, she took him with her. After all that, Lena took them too the closet. Suddenly Serena heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Who do you think woman!?" {Dead give away huh}  
  
Serena opened the door to only find Vegeta standing there looking a bit agitated {That's our hunk}. Once Serena brought Vegeta to the couch Lena appeared looking a bit surprised and a bit happy.  
  
"Oh hey Veggie! Did you think of something to do?" Lena asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you guys could spar with me. It's been a long time since I had a good match."  
  
"Sure, Kitty would love that wouldn't you Kitty?" Serena said teasing the unknown thing to Veggie but something that could get Lena agitated.  
  
"Yeah and then I could beat the stuffing out of you Bunny, now wouldn't you like that."  
  
Of course, Vegeta didn't have a clue and they went down to the weight room. After a good spar and a not so happy Serena they went back up.  
  
"Sooo, the room changed much."  
  
"Yeah for a birthday gift mom let us hire some people to redecorate and enough money do go shopping for all the things we want.  
Sorry I don't ever write more but I hope you liked it and unless you say in your reviews that you want to hear whats in the house, I won't bore you with it kay. REVEIWS PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing, not SM or DBZ or Leann Rimes or Britney Spears or Avril Lavigne or any singer in particular!! I own nothing, nada except my own characters.  
Chapter 3  
The next day, after breakfast and giving poor Darien and Gaia some leftovers from dinner the other night and breakfast, they were thinking about the small party at 5:00{they have clocks}.  
  
"Vegeta, what dress do you think I should wear? This one," Lena was asking showing a nice black velvet dress with silver sparkles on the bottom that looked like the moon kingdom and showed a bit of cleavage. "Or this one?" A dress witch was a bit looser but still tight, which was silk and red.  
  
"The first one." Vegeta had never seen it so he was looking forward to seeing her in it.  
  
"Yeah that's the one I thought, but I wanted a male opinion." She said giggling.  
  
Serena then showed him a dress that she wanted to wear, which was silver and opened up at the bottom, and he said it was fine which made Serena a bit disappointed. Both of the girls chose a suit for Vegeta. A black tuxedo just a bit looser than normal ones since everyone he hated wearing tight clothes except spandex for training. As soon as Vegeta left to get ready, Serena and Lena started to talk about what she was going to sing the next evening.  
  
"Oh well I was thinking about singing 'Stronger', 'Complicated', 'Can't Fight The Moonlight', 'I Surrender', 'It's Gonna Be Love', 'A New Day Has Come' you know? I was thinking about writing a new song by tomorrow, one I was working on. I just have to do the lyrics." Lena said.  
  
"Hey when are you gonna tell Veggie that you like him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to tell him. Hey speaking of crushes, how about we go and get Darien and Gaia some clothes for tomorrow? It's a masquerade so they should be okay."  
  
"Ha ha ha, sure why don't we?"  
  
They went back to where their closet was and got them some clothes, spent some time doing the girls' hair and finally it was time to go. So by the time Serena and Lena came down everyone was there. The girls went up to their mother, whom was speaking with Maria and Aphrodite, and asked where their inner court was. The Queen turned around and said in the garden, with a kind of sad-disappointed look. The two young princesses went to the garden and were greeted with an enormous hug.  
  
Vegeta saw them but wished to stay unnoticed  
  
"Hi guys, how are you?" Asked Serena.  
  
A couple of "fine's" and "great" and "okay's" were heard. The girls all sat down on the patio and started talking about boys and clothes and how great all of them looked.  
  
"We haven't seen each other for ages." Said Lita, Princess of Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah I know. It's been like 4 years since we last saw one another." Said Raye, Princess of Mars.  
  
After a bit of memories they went in the palace and ate the feast and danced. The inner court danced with every one who asked and Serena danced with a couple of guys but then stepped on his feet and stopped. Lena hadn't danced but went up to her room and worked on her lyrics. She wanted with all of her heart to finish the song, but she hadn't even had on word of it yet. But then something came to her.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
She thought of how her sister said to explain to him of how she feels. Well this was one way and she was going to take it.  
  
The next morning after shopping for the gowns and accessories for the masquerade that evening, the princesses and prince went to their rooms. Serena took the tuxedo and gown and masks to Gaia and Darien for tonight, while Lena took a long warm bath. After locking the door to their 'home', Serena started helping Gaia and Darien. They had now come out for it was safe. Lena came out, and all of the girls, after they finished with Darien, started helping each other. They put blonde highlights on Gaia's short brown hair. Curled Lena's black hair and put braids on the top, and of course curled Serena's hair put it up and had a piece of her long, now curled, blonde hair sticking from behind her ear.  
  
Gaia and Darien left first so as to not be noticed when the princesses arrive. Serena, Lena, Care, and Sherry were to come from oldest to youngest. Sherry went first and she was 19, Care went next who was 17. Then Lena, whom was 14 and beat Serena by a few seconds, and last, but not least Serena. Sheherazade's costume was a desert princess {an outfit Jasmine from Aladdin wore} and it was a sandy color, which was very beautiful and showed of her tanned skin, which was permanently tanned from visiting to the sun. Carolina wore a blue dress, which made her look like the princess she was. Lena wore a dark blue tight gown and Serena wore a white gown with gold trimmings, which made both of them look like goddesses.  
  
Vegeta and Darien were in awe of the two women. Darien at Serena and Vegeta at Lena.  
  
"Welcome all to this wonderful celebration of our dear Selene. The feast has been brought out and you may begin eating. I truly hope you will have a good evening and I would like to present my daughter, Lilliana, who for the first time shall be singing to an audience." Queen Serenity said proudly.  
  
Lena sang I Surrender as her opening song, then Stronger, then Can't Fight the Moonlight, A New Day Has Come, and It's Gonna Be Love.  
  
"Thank you for listening my songs everyone. I would like to thank for my final song my sister who told me to show my feelings, so I sing this song to someone very special to me. And I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. Vegeta."  
  
"I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin you, that isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm makin'  
  
But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'  
  
'Cause all that will make me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say your somethin I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah  
I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Hey-yeah  
  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I love you, Vegeta"  
So how was that, 5 pages reviews! Please! 


End file.
